


Buzzing in My Chest

by DoomBoi (Teh_FemaleMoriarty)



Series: Ineffable Beracasdfghjjkl (Beel Has Feelingzz) [1]
Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Beelzebub Has a Vulva (Good Omens), Body Horror, Gabriel Has a Penis (Good Omens), Hate Sex, He/Him Pronouns For Gabriel (Good Omens), Ineffable Bureaucracy (Good Omens), Other, Rough Sex, They/Them Pronouns for Beelzebub (Good Omens), beelzubub has flies, but also not really, but not really, mild body horror
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-17
Updated: 2020-01-17
Packaged: 2021-02-27 12:40:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,311
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22287271
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Teh_FemaleMoriarty/pseuds/DoomBoi
Summary: “What now?!”“I heard it again!”“What izz it?” Beel tried. Better to eliminate the problem right now so they could get off already.“Like, a…” Gabe looked down at them with narrowed eyes. “Buzzing.”Oh fuck.
Relationships: Beelzebub/Gabriel (Good Omens)
Series: Ineffable Beracasdfghjjkl (Beel Has Feelingzz) [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1679611
Comments: 9
Kudos: 94





	Buzzing in My Chest

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Aleph_Null](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aleph_Null/gifts).



> I blame Aleph_null for this, it's his fault entirely and he knows it.  
> Also, this is my first time posting for fandom proper in... jesus radioactive christ, something like six years? Seven years? Go easy on me, darlings.

“Shut your zztupid mouth,” Beelzebub sneered. “And fuck me already.”

“Don’t tell  _ me _ what to do, sunshine,” Gabriel scolded, shoving Beelzebub backwards onto the bed and crawling over them, too slow for Beel’s liking. They tugged him up by the hair -something that Gabe would protest he liked, but that would make him a liar and angels don’t lie- and miracled away their clothes.

“Then do it already, you pompous prick,” they said. Gabriel bit down on their shoulder hard as he dragged his cock through their slick, hard enough to leave a bruise around the teeth marks. Fuck, that was infuriating, being marked up by an  _ angel _ like they  _ belonged _ to him or something. Felt good, though.

“Already so wet. Careful, Beel, some might think you  _ wanted _ me,” Gabe snarked, earning him another sharp pull of his hair. Beelzebub scratched at his shoulders with the hand not buried in his hair for good measure. See how he liked being beat up and bruised. “Watch it!”

“Get on with it, then!”

“Ask me nicely.”

“Fuck you,” Beel snarled, locking their legs around Gabe’s middle, urging him onward. Always liked to take his time, make pretend  _ he _ was the one in charge of their little meetings. It was cute, almost, and certainly endearing, but they both knew it was Beelzebub who was in control. As it was, Gabe pushed in carefully, face buried in Beel’s neck as he made little gasps. “Finally.”

“Good?” Gabriel breathed.

“Yeah. Now move.”

And he did. At first, it was slow, both of them getting used to the feeling. They’d never actually done it this way before. Mostly, Beel just liked to ride that pretty face, mess him up so that even if no one else knew Gabe had spent the last hour eating out a demon,  _ Gabe _ would know, and that was enough. But they were in a particularly aggressive mood this time, and Beel had offered before they could think properly about it. “Faster, you bazztard, I’m not gonna break,” Beelzebub snarked, or at least tried too. It was too breathless to carry much more feeling than arousal. Gabriel propped himself up on his forearms and picked up the pace, fucking into them hard.  _ Blessed saints _ , Beelzebub blessed, but they couldn’t tell if they said it aloud or not.

“Do you hear that?” Gabe asked, slowing down.

“Hear what? Why are you stopping?” Beel demanded. They both stopped to listen, couldn’t hear anything. Beel told Gabe so. “Why, do you think it’s something to be concerned about?” Was someone they knew coming, they meant. Gabriel understood, and shook his head.

“Must be outside,” he murmured.

“Then can we pleazze rezzume with you fucking the daylights out of me?”

“Needy little demon prince,” Gabriel muttered, angling his hips and picking up an almost brutal pace. Beelzebub made an embarrassing noise that buzzed around the edges, one they would deny till the second end of the world. Just as they were fading back into the pleasure, Gabriel stopped again.

“What now?!”

“I heard it again!”

“What izz it?” Beel tried. Better to eliminate the problem right now so they could  _ get off already _ .

“Like, a…” Gabe looked down at them with narrowed eyes. “Buzzing.” Beelzebub flushed an almost fluorescent shade of red. Fuck. Fuck, that had to be them. Oh no. “Are you actually  _ buzzing _ while I’m fucking you, Beelzebub?”

“No!” Beel lied. “Fuck off. And fuck me.” Gabriel propped himself up on one of his hands, the other grabbing behind Beel’s knee hard enough to leave fingertip-shaped bruises that they’d miracle away… later. Gabriel started his wicked pace again, keeping uncomfortable and smarmy eye contact with Beelzebub as he fucked them. Fuck. He was going to find out.  _ And then he’ll leave _ , Beel thought. They wanted to kick their own arse; these feelings were getting too close to setimental for their liking. The flies in their chest agreed, humming unhappily after each of Gabe’s thrusts. Judging by the widening of his eyes, and the near-hysteric look in his eyes, the archangel  _ knew _ .

“You  _ are _ buzzing!  _ You’re buzzing _ !” Gabe had slowed to a lazy roll, a pace that was driving Beel mad.

“Fuck  _ oooff _ !” Beelzebub was never one to consider discorporation as a means of escape, but they’d be blessed if they weren’t seriously considering it right now. Embarrassment was not a good look on a Prince of Hell.

“ _ Why _ are you  _ buzzing _ ?!”

“Don’t flatter yourself,  _ angel _ , it’s nothing to do with you!”

“Then  _ why _ -”

“We can talk about how human anatomy is terrible and how my lungzz are filled with fliezz,” Beelzebub snarled, hooking one of their legs just behind Gabe’s knee. “And absolutely ruin the mood!” They pulled Gabe’s leg behind them as they pushed up with their hips, flipping them and sitting astride the angel’s hips and  _ blessed fuck, his cock _ . Beel rolled their hips, and the angel’s hands fluttered to rest on their thighs, surprise turning into mild annoyance and major arousal. “Or we can get off. Together, even.”

“You make a good point.”

“I rarely make a bad one,” Beel said a little too agreeably, and set about the task of fucking themself on Gabe’s considerably vain but certainly appreciated Effort. They braced themself on Gabe’s chest, didn’t try not to dig their nails in just a little. They listened with a certain amount of pride as Gabriel gasped out his pleasure, huffed out a moan as Gabe’s big hand found their clit and pressed on the right side of rough. And this would have been fine. More than fine! One might even say it was unbelievably good! But the abrupt on and off buzzing was worse like this after a while, and Gabriel slid a hand up to just lay against their chest. He was smiling, a tiny, crooked smile, barely there but there all the same. If it were under different circumstances, it might have made Beelzebub’s heart race. As it was, though, they just felt… embarrassed again. “Are… fuck, are you making… fun of me… Wank-Wings?”

“Nn,” Gabe denied. “Wouldn’t. ‘Sfunny is all.”

“Fuck you.”

“Fuck me,” he agreed, sweeping their arms out from underneath them. They caught themself -barely- on their elbows, close enough for Gabriel to suck a bruise into the hollow of their throat. The buzzing echoed from their mouth, a surprised and pleased noise that got Gabe smiling against their skin. Bastard.

“It’s not funny!”

“It’s a little funny,” he breathed, digging his hands into the soft skin of their thighs, feeling them flex with their effort beneath his fingertips. The buzzing in their chest echoed back to them against Gabe’s. “Feels weird. But not bad.” Beelzebub grinned despite themself. Gabriel was the kind of angel who liked hearing the sound of his own voice, spoke in deep, booming tones to shut everyone else up. To hear him speechless, knowing they were responsible for it, did wonders for both their ego and their libido. “Close?”

“Hnn,” Beel answered.

“Can I-”

“Yeah. Yes.” Beel sat up again, and Gabe reached between them to tease along their clit. Beel could feel their orgasm building in their belly, pooling like molten brimstone, and their pace became erratic. Gabe dug one of his fingers into the bruise he’d left on their throat, and that was it. They slammed down hard on Gabriel’s hips, shaking through their orgasm. They could hear the buzzing and Gabe’s answering moan from what felt like far away, and nearly collapsed on top of him. They slapped a hand over their mouth, but it was no use when Gabe gently lowered them down and pulled their hand away. “Don’t tell me you  _ like _ it,” they snarked once they had their breath and good sense back.

“No,” Gabe laughed. It was a good sound, an honest sound. “It’s… it’s funny.”

“You’re a prick.”

“I’ve been told.”

**Author's Note:**

> i survive on comments, please donate to your local fandom goblin today


End file.
